


Sans violence

by Oceanna



Series: The Wine Ode suite [1]
Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Backstory, Chantage à l'enfant (comme dans le canon), Gen, Relation abusive (comme dans le canon)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanna/pseuds/Oceanna
Summary: Elle aurait préféré qu'il crie. Qu'il la batte. Qu'il soit mesquin, insultant et vicieux. Mais Andragoras ne crie pas. Par sur elle. Au contraire, il est courtois, attentionné et il lui pardonne toute ses sautes d'humeurs.Mais cela n'empêche qu'elle sait que si elle s'oppose à lui, son fils en paiera les frais.





	Sans violence

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà encore un texte écrit pendant les Nuits du Fof en une heure à partir du thème "Crier".
> 
> Une de mes grandes frustrations avec le canon est le personnage de Tahamine qui n'est jamais vraiment géré alors qu'elle est dans une situation généralement intenable. J'ai donc tenté de lui donné une histoire similaire qui fasse sens de ce que l'on sait. Cela, à mes yeux, n'excuse en rien la manière dont elle traite Arslan.

Elle aurait préféré qu'il crie. Qu'il la batte. Qu'il soit mesquin, insultant et vicieux. Elle sait, rationnellement, que cela aurait été encore pire, que cela l'aurait encore plus fragilisée.

Mais Andragoras ne crie pas. Par sur elle. Au contraire, il est courtois, attentionné et il lui pardonne toute ses sautes d'humeurs – autant de choses qui devraient lui valoir menaces ou vengeance. N'importe qui aurait pensé qu'elle a de la chance, qu'elle a la main haute dans leur relation. Qu'elle est sa seule faiblesse. Ils sont nombreux à le croire.

Il a tout fait pour que l'on pense ça. Elle n'en a pas la preuve, mais elle pense qu'il a sciemment encouragé certaines rumeurs qui la font paraître encore plus autoritaire et insensible aux yeux du monde. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui la blesse directement : elle a toujours eu cette réputation et elle n'est pas fausse. Mais ce qui l'irrite c'est la manière dont il en est ressorti grandi et elle diminuée.

Ce qui l'irrite c'est qu'elle sait – et lui aussi, même s'il fait toujours semblant de l'oublier – que si elle franchit une limite de trop, il n'a qu'à se tourner vers elle et lui murmurer d'arrêter, ou sinon son fils…

Il n'a jamais besoin d'aller plus loin.

Elle n'a jamais eu qu'une seule faiblesse et il s'en est emparé lorsqu'il a compris que même en l'épousant, elle ne plierait pas devant lui.

Il lui a pris tout ceux qu'elle aimait.

Et il a le culot de faire semblant, le reste du temps, que ce n'est pas le cas. Que tout est normal, qu'il n'est qu'un homme qui lui voue un amour passionné. Qu'il est un homme dont elle est la seule faiblesse.

S'il criait, peut-être que les domestiques auraient compris. S'il la battait, peut-être que quelqu'un aurait vu ses bleus. S'il la diminuait en public, peut-être que quelqu'un aurait compris qu'il y avait un problème. Mais non : il est Andragoras et il est éperdu d'amour devant sa femme, même si elle est frigide et autoritaire. Et là où elle avait cultivée cette image pour diminuer Osroès, il a réussi à faire en sorte qu'il la grandisse.

Elle le hait pour tout cela.

Elle le hait de ne jamais insister quand elle lui refuse l'entrée dans sa chambre. Elle lui en veut parce qu'elle sait que si elle refuse trop longtemps, il finira par dire qu'il a reçu des nouvelles de son fils et que si elle veut lire la lettre… Il n'a pas besoin d'aller plus loin : lettre ou pas, elle sait qu'elle a franchi les bornes de l'acceptable et que si elle continue, elle ne sait pas ce qu'il lui fera. Elle pourrait accepter de ne plus recevoir aucune nouvelle, mais celui laisserait trop de pouvoir à Andragoras : il pourrait décider de les tuer, et continuer par lui mentir.

Elle le hait, parce qu'elle finit toujours par accepter ses demandes sans qu'il n'ait à employer la force. Il n'en a pas besoin parce qu'elle sait ce dont il est capable, le sang qu'il a sur les mains et ses manipulations pour s'assurer de son pouvoir sur la société. Et elle sait qu'il ne lui fera rien directement, mais qu'il se vengera en les tuant et elle ne peut pas le laisser faire.

Elle le hait, parce qu'il prouve à chaque fois qu'il lui pardonne, à chaque fois qu'il ne crie pas, qu'il a tout pouvoir sur elle. Qu'elle n'est pas assez puissante pour s'opposer à lui.

Elle le hait, parce qu'elle sait qu'elle a fait une erreur avec Osroès lorsqu'elle a pensé qu'elle contrôlait les limites de ce qu'elle pouvait faire sans qu'on l'arrête et qu'il s'en est emparé après avoir tué son frère. Et il a beau avoir été aussi aveugle que tous les autres, il a beau ne pas comprendre, cela ne lui accorde aucun avantage. Elle le hait, parce qu'elle n'a même pas la liberté de savoir, autrement que par chuchotements et sous-entendus, qu'il est une ordure.

Elle le hait, mais elle est une créature à sang froid et elle n'a pas le droit à l'erreur : elle attend et guette le jour où il fera une erreur.


End file.
